Nicholas vs Michael
by sweet-dreamrose
Summary: On indefinite hiatus. Book & Movie crossover, set after the 2nd movie. She and Nicholas are happy together, but what happens when Michael and his band come to Genovia? Things get complicated, of course! But in the end, who will Mia choose?
1. Queen of Genovia

Perhaps I wouldn't be the person that I am today if it weren't for Grandmere.

And fate.

I could just as well have been any other normal teenager in America, who would grow up to be just any other adult who dreams of reaching the top of the status ladder, all the while slaving to make a scant living.

Or I could have turned out to be one of those "angst' a plenty" people, who are seriously depressed/ traumatized about everything, and lost my sanity in all the angst of everyday life. This would have been so easy to do, as I admit that my adolescent years were filled with plenty of experiences to be seriously depressed/ traumatized about.

Yes, I could totally have ended up like that. Even though I WAS Princess of Genovia.

It is all thanks to Grandmere that I am an acceptable royal (sigh.) She put so much effort into me, and for all these years!

I am Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo, Queen of Genovia.

This is my story.

August 4, Monday

Lilly's going back next week! You won't believe this, but my best friend is leaving me just to rescue the Black-Nosed Anteater! A noble cause, I'm sure, but I, her life-long best friend (fifteen years and counting), have got to be more important than some animal that devours ants all daylong!

She promises to visit, but I don't doubt that she's going to be very busy, helping orphaned children in Rwanda and joining Greenpeace, in addition to, of course, rescuing the Black-Nosed Anteater.

My distress must have showed on my face, because she suddenly stopped smiling and said:

"Mia, don't look like that! We WILL see each other again. You'll come to America for trade/ diplomatic negotiations and all that…and we'll attend each other's weddings, NO MATTER WHAT. Not to mention my visits every summer. We'll keep in touch."

"Definitely," I agreed. "Weddings?"

"Well, the bells will probably ring soon for you and Nicholas," Lily grinned.

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Captain Kip Kelly!"

Gasp!

THWACK! A pillow smacked into my head.

"Pillow fight!"

"Hey," said Lily suddenly, "when IS the Genovian Independence Day?"

"On the 12th. You'll still be here for that, because you're not leaving until the 17th, which is next Sunday."

"I got a letter from Michael last week," she mentioned conversationally. "His band's been touring Europe and they've got a concert scheduled here. They're in France at the moment."

I froze in shock. "Wait, WHAT!" I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly.

"They're in France."

"No, what you said before that."

"My brother," Lilly sighed, "is coming to Genovia next week."

My mind reeled from the bombshell. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I demanded.

She looked at me guiltily, "I only just remembered it now. Sorry."

I didn't know what to feel. See Michael again? Was that a good or bad thing?

What am I going to do?

Michael Moscovitz, a.k.a Lilly's other brother a.k.a my friend and first boyfriend, is coming to Genovia. Next week.

It's only been a few months since I had last seen him, and said goodbye.

My life has changed so much since then.

I have become the ruler of a small nation of 50,000; Queen of a country situated in the hills between France and Italy, though not without a hard-fought war against Parliament about the marriage law.

Genovian law and tradition had decreed that a princess must marry to assume the throne and accept joint rule with her husband.

This had led to a month of suitor-picking and rushed courting.

I was shoved into an arranged marriage with Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth.

Andrew was a nice young man, and really very sweet…but there just weren't any sparks.

And I had met the infuriatingly attractive Lord Nicholas Devereaux, and in this instance, sparks did fly. Except for one teeny problem. Nicholas was the nephew of Viscount Mabrey, and also the great-great-great-grandson of King Chevalier, and was therefore another candidate for the throne, and thus my rival.

In the end, the marriage issue was resolved (by yours truly!) and I did not have to marry Andrew. I hear he's now married to Lady Eliza, one of Nicholas' previous dates.

Oh yeah. Nicholas. We kind of had a love-hate thing going for a while.

Now I think the hate part of our relationship has disappeared. Entirely.

And I've just learned that Michael Moscovitz will be here next week.

When I was fourteen, I thought life was hard. Now I know better.

Life has JUST started becoming complicated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

We're warming up! I hope you enjoyed that! Please press that review button now!

P.S Could someone tell me the name of Michael's band? I seem to be suffering from temporary memory loss :-)

Review NOW!


	2. ClaireVoyant

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot and Walt Disney!**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to the twelve people that reviewed the first chapter. I love you all! Thank you for the helpful suggestions and encouragement. Okay, enjoy !**

ClaireVoyant

August 7, Thursday.

Something strange is going on…People are acting strangely…

I woke up this morning on the wrong side of bed (literally; I tumbled to the floor and acquired three bruises) with a hollow pit in my stomach, knowing that something BAD is going to happen. I just can't shake off…

I mentioned this to Lilly and she just laughed and asked teasingly:

"You're not pregnant, Mia, are you?"

Of course not! Nicholas and I have JUST gotten over hating each other quite recently.

And anyway, Genovia does not need an heir when their new Queen was crowned just last month.

"No, it's a feeling that something's BAD is going to happen. I just know it is."

Whereupon Lilly shrugged it off my discomfited state and said that the accuracy of premonitions, clairvoyance and ESP in general were questionable.

Trust Lilly to dissect anything I say that is even remotely scientific.

10 AM

Everyone and everything is just so weird, it's creeping me out.

Joseph, the Head of Security has disappeared. Apparently, "on business."

My faithful bodyguard Lars (or so I thought, because he's served me since I was fourteen. It's clear he's turned astray, like everyone else) wears a knowing smile and constantly talks in whispers into his walkie-talkie.

Even the maids and servants know something is going on. Um, excuse me, but as Queen of this country I would think that I have a right to know what is going on, too.

My own countrymen (and women) are conspiring against me.

And I haven't seen Nicholas all day. I've looked everywhere: in the palace, on the grounds-WAIT, is that him in the garden? And WHO is THAT with him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12PM

CLAIRE VOYANT. The name of the scheming little witch who is trying to steal Nicholas. I mean, she was totally making a play for him.

Claire is like, the brunette version of Lana Weinberger, the major uber- bitch! She's probably ten times worse. She really can't keep off other people's boyfriends. At least Lana never put any moves on Michael. And HE wouldn't have put up with it. I can't say the same for Nicholas, he looks suspiciously tolerant.

I wasn't about to stand by and let it happen. So I went up to rescue Nicholas from her clutches.

Whereupon I learned who she was.

Apparently, Claire Voyant is the daughter of Rogeur Vouyant, the organizer of the music festival for the Genovian Independence week.

After we were introduced, she turned to me. "Nick and I were just talking about Annie." Since when was she on _nick_name basis with him? I mean, even _I_ call Nicholas by his full first name

That flirt continued "I had no idea that he loved-" before Nicholas interrupted her.

What? What had she been about to say?

Lars came to fetch me at this untimely moment. I _knew_ he was involved in the vast conspiracy, of which the aim I haven't yet figured out.

To overthrow me, at the very least.

And Claire is probably involved. Attempting to steal Nicholas so she could be the next Queen after I am overthrown.

HA! Claire Voyant, I know what you're up to!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime after 12 PM

I have absolutely no idea why Lars dragged me from Claire and Nicholas to shove me in a limo, whose destination I have yet to discover.

No doubt, this is further proof of Lars' involvement in the conspiracy.

I wonder who else is involved?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

After maybe twenty minutes, the limo stopped and I was escorted to a strange building.

Most of Genovia is countryside, so I have been to practically every building in the country. But not this one.

So anyway, I was standing there, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, the doors opened and one by one, people came out.

"I don't recognize any one of them. Should I?" I asked Lars worriedly. It's impossible to remember every diplomatic embassy that comes to visit.

"Look", he replied, "that's Rogeur Voyant. He's the father of the girl you and Lord Nicholas were talking to earlier."

Then I saw them. A familiar face, accompanied by –oh! I'm going to kill her!

"Mia?" called the first person.

**Cliffie! Sorry about that! Review!Now!**

**This is fun, I can't wait to find out what happens. Can you?**


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and Walt Disney. Everything!**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, for your suggestions and encouragement...blahblahbalh...**

**Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**End of last chapter:**

After maybe twenty minutes, the limo stopped and I was escorted to a strange building.

Most of Genovia is countryside, so I have been to practically every building in the country. But not this one.

So anyway, I was standing there, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, the doors opened and one by one, people came out.

"I don't recognize any one of them. Should I?" I asked Lars worriedly. It's impossible to remember every diplomatic embassy that comes to visit.

"Look", he replied, "that's Rogeur Voyant. He's the father of the girl you and Lord Nicholas were talking to earlier."

Then I saw them. A familiar face, accompanied by –oh! I'm going to kill her!

"Mia?" called the first person.

**Who is it? **

**Well, you're about to find out, aren't you? You will after reading Chapter 3 "Surprise Surprise" below...**

**

* * *

**

**Surprise Surprise**

"Mia! Is that you?"

**(Cue suspense. Who is it!)**

Oh my gosh.

I am going to KILL Grandmere.

Even though "I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for Grandmere."

Well, I certainly wouldn't be in this situation right now.

The situation:

We are standing the entrance of the _International Argo_, the private jetport of Genovia.

With us is Grandmere who is accompanying someone I was not at all prepared to meet.

Above us the sky is darkening, clouds are gathering. I can totally relate.

"Wow, Mia, you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," I lied.

We walked to the car park. Grandmere and Lars are discussing something, probably another matter I am not privy to, leaving me to talk to-

CRASH!

Torrents of rain poured down, noiseless in the rumbling thunder.

The person beside me ran for the shelter of the limo, lamenting the mess of her trademark blonde hair.

* * *

1:30 PM 

Yes, I could hardly believe it either.

Lana Weinberger is in Genovia.

She's dating one of the singers of the upcoming Music Festival (taking place next week), and also here as a backup dancer.

She lost no time in informing me of the success in her dancing career, and how she's already modelled three Fashion Week specials, and her hopes for acting.

On the surface, Lana is exactly the same as she was in high school. She is as gorgeous and shallow as ever, but… I can't explain what is, but something about her has changed.

Or maybe _I've_ changed.

* * *

Later 

Some of the performers of the Music Festival have already arrived today.

Most of them, including Lana, are staying at the Hilton hotel (yes, there's even one in Genovia), but the really big stars will stay with us at the palace.

I didn't really see the need, but Grandmere says it's good publicity for both sides.

So today I've been talking to all sorts of people, and "mingling", because it is my duty to welcome them to our country…etc

One thing I've discovered, though.

I have so little control over the organisation of these events, it's so… annoying, to say the least.

I know I can't do everyone's job, but still.

Hey, something's happening outside. A new band has arrived!

I followed the crowd outside, where the welcome was so wild we couldn't see or hear anything. People were screaming and yelling: "I love you!" and some name or other.

Then suddenly I saw Joseph, the Head of Security trying to pacify the gathered fans.

Lars beckoned to me and I followed him into a private entrance, away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He shook his head, "There's someone to see you. Actually, some people."

I was mystified, but mostly tired. I had already seen and met enough people today, thanks very much.

And I hadn't been overly enthused with meeting Claire or the reunion with Lana…

Checking to see that no one followed, Lars led me into a deserted corridor where he rapped five times on a door.

The look on his face told me he was expecting something, but what?

As I pondered this, the door swung open.

A sharp intake of breath from the person inside brought me back to reality.

I glanced up, and froze also.

"Michael?"

* * *

**So...what did my readers think of that? Review please! ****(I REALLY want tostarttypingthe next chapter!) ****Press the review button now! Thank you!**


	4. Some Close Calls

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Some of you reviewers might have received the following letter from me:**

**_Dear reviewers,_**

**_Hi! This is to thank you for reviewing, and to tell you about a new.. contest I'm having._**

**_My challenge for all of you is to Name the Ball. _**

**_I'll let Grandmere explain:_**

**_Grandmere: To all of the loyal reviewers of...sweet-dreamrose, I am announcing the annual charity Ball to be held on (date is omitted.) I shall leave it to YOU, the readers, to decide on a name for this year's ball. _**

**_The winner will receive a mention/cameo appearance in the story, and also the honour of naming this worthwhile event...etc_**

**_Ok, you heard Grandmere. Now come up with a fantastic name for the Ball, and send your entries in to me via private message. _**

**_Important: Contest closes after the 31st August!_**

**End of letter**

**Okay, this challenge is open to all readers. So hurry and get your entries in!**

**The story...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael?"

I stared at him in shock. In utter disbelief.

I was SO not prepared for this.

Michael, however, seemed to have recovered from his initial surprise. He grinned.

"None other. I guess you weren't expecting me, Mia?"

Well, he guessed right.

"Hey, come on in and I'll fill you in on _everything_. You look like you need to sit down!" He led me inside.

A chat with Michael? Alone?

I looked back at Lars, who was slumped against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking slightly. He wore the "I'm staying out of your business" expression.

"You wouldn't want a chaperone, now."

I scowled. Chaperone, indeed. If Lars were present-

Michael and I- Nicholas would-

Oh no. Nicholas! What would I tell Michael if he asked? – No, I won't say anything…for now.

So I didn't. The subject didn't come up either. Michael told me all about his tour, the music, the fans.

"Oh, and we've picked up a new guitarist," he was saying. "You HAVE to meet him, Mia. How could I forget? You should definitely see the two of us together, we really blow people's minds!"

"Mmm…"

"…"

It was totally great to have Michael here, but- What am I going to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 PM

It was almost dinnertime, and I had just spotted that elusive best friend of mine.

Lilly Moscovitz wouldn't get away that easily!

I stormed up to the table, where she sat writing something, completely unaware of my presence.

"Lilly Moscovitz, you have been holding out on me on all kinds of things lately!" I accused hotly.

Lilly threw her pen down and looked up at me. "Such as?"

"Such as neglecting to mention, oh, say- that your brother and his band are HERE!"

"They are?" She didn't even bat an eyelid.

I nodded, studying her carefully.

She merely uttered an "oh" and then picked up her pen to resume her writing.

What is wrong with her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later

So here I am now, in the dining hall. It's been a really strange day.

Nicholas is sitting beside me, blissfully oblivious to the state of turmoil I am in. He seems to have forgotten about the entire episode with Claire in the garden this morning.

I am not really listening to his talk about the Festival, but suddenly a word catches my attention-

"-Skinner Box also arrived this afternoon," he says. "Have you met them yet?"

If only he knew…

He goes on "I heard they're from New York. Wasnt that where you grew up?"

"Uh huh" I mutter. Should I tell him? About Michael, I mean?

"I was talking to the band this afternoon…"

Uh oh. Okay, I won't say anything.

Nicholas looks at me thoughtfully. "They're pretty cool. Very down- to –earth, you know?"

I do. Especially about one member of the band.

"And so are Parla Trix-" he continues his narration of the bands.

Off the topic! I breathe a huge (and quiet) sigh of relief.

And quickly suck it back in in horror.

The reason being the sudden appearance of a familiar dark-haired someone. Who's just caught a glimpse of me sitting here.

He approaches our table…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, readers. I felt bad about the time it took me to update, so I'm giving you a special treat.**

**A sorta double-length chapter. Enjoy! (and tell me how much I rock!)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He approaches our table...

And walks past us.

Whew! So Michael didn't see us after all!

But now Nicholas has stopped eating. He swivels around and asks, "Hey, you're from Skinner Box, aren't you?"

"Yeah," comes the reply. Michael turns around, too.

I drop my fork with a loud clatter and dive under the tablecloth.

My face is red. I know it is, I can feel my cheeks flaming.

I can hear some of their conversation from underneath here:

"…thought I met you this morning!"

"…no…had other business…"

"…"

"Actually…people get us confused…"

"…well, nice meeting you…"

Finally they stop talking, and I hear footsteps leave.

Thinking it safe to come out now, I emerge triumphantly with the fork in my hand.

Michael is nowhere to be seen. For that at least, I am thankful.

I am not particularly eager for anything like that to happen again.

"Where were you?" Nicholas asks me. "I didn't see you leave. You just disappeared all of a sudden."

"Um… ladies' room" I lie. I sound unconvincing, even to my own ears!

Yet he accepts it. "Oh, right."

Close one. I need to get out of here.

"You know what?" I tell him, "I need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you," he offers. "I could do with a walk myself."

I didn't see how I could refuse with arousing his suspicions, so I let him come, praying that he wouldn't bring up the subject of you- know- what again.

We make our way to the fountain where we first kissed. I feel sort of guilty having Michael on my mind in this special place.

But I could almost see Michael standing there at the fountain, waiting for me.

I stop in my tracks. The familiar dark-haired young man is standing there in the flesh.

Except he wasn't waiting for me. Claire Voyant has come up to him, and they look very intimate. I can see that even in the dim light.

And I saw perfectly clearly the way he kissed her in the still night.

Shocked, I run back inside, leaving Nicholas in his confusion. Tears stream down my face.

This really has been the worst day of my life.

**Oh no! Poor Mia! Extend your sympathies for her in your reviews, and maybe Fate will be lenient?...**

**_Fate: It's not as bad as it might look. But it's still pretty bad._**

**Well there you go! Some small comfort for everyone. **

**Don't forget to send in your original entries for the Ball, so that your hard working author _sweet-dreamrose _will be inspired to write fantastic chappies!**

**And review! Right now! Thank you!**


	5. Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note: Yes, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting! So... without further ado, here is the fifth chapter of Nicholas vs. Michael !**

**Warning: Some minor (or major, depending on your opinion) language**

**Last Chapter:**

But I could almost see Michael standing there at the fountain, waiting for me.

I stop in my tracks. The familiar dark-haired young man is standing there in the flesh.

Except he wasn't waiting for me. Claire Voyant has come up to him, and they look very intimate. I can see that even in the dim light.

And I saw perfectly clearly the way he kissed her in the still night.

Shocked, I run back inside, leaving Nicholas in his confusion. Tears stream down my face

This really has been the worst day of my life.

**This chapter will not be in Mia's POV.**

**On with the story...**

Mia fled into the nearest entrance, blinded by her tears. Staggering into a deserted corridor she paused, taking several deep breaths. Gradually the sobs slowed, and ceased altogether.

She headed for a shortcut back to her room. Glancing at the walls, she spotted a fleur-de-lis watermark. She followed the wallpaper trail to an unremarkable supply closet.

There were, in fact, many secret passages inside the Palace and grounds, but only a handful of adventurers had ever discovered them.

Many months ago, she had stumbled upon a trapdoor underneath her room that connected to the kitchens. Mia had been intrigued by the network of passages. After much research, she had found the original architect's plans for the palace. She had learned that there were too many passages to memorise, but they were always marked discreetly with a fleur-de-lis.

Outside in the garden…

The couple broke apart at last.

"Claire, I can't do this anymore," he whispered.

She pulled away from him sharply. He drew her back.

"Then what will you do?" Claire asked.

He stared into her eyes, they were a deep ocean colour. They reminded him so much of _her_ eyes. Now he felt guilty.

"I don't know," he replied at last. And he didn't. He did not know that more than one broken-hearted girl had witnessed this rendezvous.

The other girl had watched from behind a bush,_ her_ ocean- coloured eyes filling with tears. She refused to let her tears fall, lest she started sobbing entirely.

They remained unaware of her presence. While he was overcome by thoughts, an image of his girlfriend appeared in his mind. He contrasted her golden beauty to that of Claire's, and realized something. He knew what he had to do…

Lilly's POV

Well, what would you know? My best friend has lost her mind!

I thought she had really fallen for Nick. Truth be told, I didn't like him in the beginning… But the two of them were so in love, it was absolutely sickening.

That is, seemed to be anyway. Mia had shown all the classic signs.

But now that my brother is here, everything's become complicated. I think she still has feelings for him.

But even I can't predict who she'll end up with. It looks like a dead tie.

I just realized, I don't know if Michael's single anymore. My brother might have found someone else; look at Mia.

I think a little chat is long overdue for the Moscovitz siblings.

In the garden...

He knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath.

"I'm breaking up," he announced. "With..."

She leapt from behind the bushes. "Don't bother! We are SO over!"

He jumped. "Wha-"

"Oh," Claire said sweetly, "I think your girlfriend has found out about us. Go ahead and say it, she's waiting!"

"Listen up, you bitch! And you, you man-whore!" screamed the blonde girl. "You make me sick! You two deserve each other!"

On her way inside

Lana, like the broken-hearted girl before her, ran for the nearest entrance. She bumped into someone on their way out. He reached out and stopped her.

"Hey Michael," she managed to choke out.

"It's Raymon, isnt it?" he studied her. " I'll kill him myself. Maybe taking him on was a bad idea..."

"No, we're over. That jerk cheated on me with some little bitch!" She sniffed, taking his offered handkerchief.

"Hey, have you seen... I've been looking for ..." he trailed off.

"Oh..." she nodded, " Listen, Michael..."

In the garden again

"Lana!" Raymon called after her. She didn't turn back, but kept running.

He sighed. _I should go to her..._

"Well, at least that was taken care of," Claire remarked.

"Look, Claire, what I was going to say before... we can't see each other anymore."

"What?" Did she hear him correctly? "You just broke up with HER!"

"Well, maybe. I'm also breaking up with you," he braced himself for the messiness that came with breaking up with his girlfriends.

Come it didn't. For once in her life, Claire Voyant was speechless. Inwardly she fumed. _Nobody _broke up with her. Nobody. She would make him regret it.

Raymon took one look at her furious face, and wisely decided to depart.

Claire was left raging, still standing at the fountain where it began.

**Author's Note:**

**If you're a bit confused right now, don't worry. **

**An Explanation of the Events**

**_"Who is Raymon?"_**

**_"Why is Lana upset? Were they dating?"_**

**_"What does Michael have to do with it?"_**

**_"Why did Mia get upset?"_**

**You may remember in the fourth chapter, Michael said to Mia, "Oh, and we've picked up a new guitarist. You should definitely see the two of us together, we really blow people's minds!"**

**Yes, Raymon is that guitarist. He is the newest member of Skinner Box, and he was Lana's boyfriend. (She has just dumped him, he was cheating on her with Claire Voyant, who was introduced earlier in the story.)**

**What Michael meant was that there was an uncanny resemblance (in looks) between him and Raymon. They "really blew people's minds when they were together".**

**That was why, "in the dim light", Mia mistook him for Michael. (Remember, the story was told in her POV) A few hints were dropped about this, when Nicholas met the real Michael during dinner:**

"…thought I met you this morning!"(Nick had met Raymon, not Michael)

"…no…had other business…"

"…"

"Actually…people get us confused…"(Yes, Nick and Mia made the mistake)

Obviously Lana could tell the difference between the two of them. ( Hint: While she was hiding behind the bushes, she had also witnessed Mia's arrival...Oooh...Will she tell Michael?)

Why did Mia get upset? She thought Michael was with Claire, and quoting Lilly: "I think she still has feelings for him." But where will this land her? (She hasn't met Raymon yet, remember.) And what about Nick?

Only time will tell...(P.S: The secret passages mentioned may play an important role later on...)

**End of the Explanation**

**Okay, I hope that cleared up some of your confusion. I know you all want more Michael/Mia interaction, I'm sorry there hasn't been much. There will be lots next time, I promise!**

**As for the Naming the Ball contest, Grandmere will officially announce the winner in the next chapter. They will be informed by PM beforehand though. ****Thanks to everyone who entered for contributing your ideas. You've all been such a great help! **

**Oh, and thanks to my new unofficial beta-reader: ChibisWillRuleThe World. Pocky stix for her!**

**Thanks to sourpunch45,**

**To sourpunch45: That was a pretty insightful prediction about the love square. For a while it actually went that way. Until now... **

**Go ahead and send me your predictions on what might happen...you never know!**

**And most of all, thanks to all of you reviewers. I would like to make it to at least 60 reviews, so press that little button now! **

* * *


	6. Laughter&Embarrassment

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing and reading this fic. I plan to rewrite some of the earlier chapters, having decided that they aren't up to my new quality standards, so don't be surprised if the chapters are a bit different (hopefully better) next time!**

**Your attention, please! Grandmere has an annoucement:**

**Grandmere: "After careful deliberation from the judges(myself, Amelia and sweet-dreamrose), we have finally decided upon the name for this year's Annual Genovian Grand Charity Ball." opens envelope**

**"The results! Ladies and gentlemen (if there are even any reading this), the winner is...pauses for effect... coolkitten12! The winning entry: _Amour D'Été _! Thank you to every single one of you who contributed your ideas."**

**"Now, please enjoy the story!"**

* * *

Michael paced, back and forth, fuming. 

_How dare he? _He thought furiously. How he wanted to make his band-member pay dearly!

Not only had that imbecile cheated on his own girlfriend, he had now jeopardised HIS chances with Mia.

He paused. That is, if he even HAD any chances. Who knew? He hadn't wanted to bring it up earlier..._I should have..._

Lana had given him the full story on her relationship with Raymon Razhkovy, the "hot new guitarist" of Skinner Box.

Everything had not been as perfect as it had all seemed. The "golden couple" image was just that- only an image. Except for the "benefits" of their relationship (the "making-out" and the "publicity"), he had acted totally indifferent to her. Though it wasn't really so.

Michael Moscovitz would have been the first to admit that he and Lana Weinberger weren't on great terms. They hadn't exactly been the best of friends in the past, what with the whole arch- rivalry/enemy thing between her and Mia, who had been his girlfriend.

Also she'd dated that idiot- Richter. Privately he thought her choice in boyfriends was pretty poor, nothing short of disastrous.

However, it would have been impossible not to feel bad for her at that particular moment:half-crazed and crying to the point of hysterics, Lana Weinberger really looked a sight.

Dishevelled hair, puffy eyes, smudged makeup- _wow, she must be suffering seriously, _thought Michael.

Then came the news of Raymon's "betrayal", and here Lana broke down completely. He could scarcely make out her words: "damn bitch!"…"loved him"…"why me?"

Lana was almost screaming now. In an attempt to pacify her wailing(_which must be audible throughout the entire Palace_, he thought), he had brought her close, trying to muffle her agony. It was partly successful- except now his shirt was thoroughly soaked.

Matters were not improved by the sudden appearance of someone he did not especially want to see on most days, let alone at a moment like this.

It was kind of embarrassing, to say the least, having Lana Weinberger gripping him tightly, sobbing wildly into his shirt front - **_in front of his sister!_**

He winced at the awkwardness of his current predicament, praying for a speedy death.

"I can see that you're… busy right now," Lilly Moscovitz remarked dryly. Her expression was anything but normal, being half disgusted, half amused.

He managed a small grimace in response. _I hope she stops crying soon...Who knows who else will walk by?_

"By the way, you haven't happened to see Mia anywhere, have you?"

His eyes widened. _Oh, shit! _He'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again, if word got to her about it. _So much for my chances._

His sister must have caught onto his distress. "I won't say anything. For now."

He was ready to hug her, such was his gratitude! And he would have done so, were it not for his "current predicament."

Lilly was not finished. "We have to talk, dear brother of mine." _Or else_, her tone indicated.

Michael was almost relieved when Lana's fits continued, delaying the discussion between the Moscovitz siblings.

A long-awaited four minute later, he trailed meekly after his younger sister into a guest study.

* * *

A painful forty minutes later

"...and there you have it." He crossed his arms. His sister had gotten everything out of him through a combination of torture, trickery, pleading, bribery, and threats. Lilly was a master of interrogation. _She should work for the FBI. No wonder she knew all of Mia's secrets...Mia's secrets!_

_Maybe there are things Mia didn't tell me..._he mused. He smiled. Perhaps it was time to test out his own interrogational abilities.

* * *

Another painful interrogation later

Using some of her own tricks on her, Michael had also gotten his sister to divulge some items of interest.

"..." Lilly glared at her brother. "There, happy?"

"Not at all," he answered softly. He was still struggling to digest the new information, but the part about _Nicholas_ had been all too clear. _He is- __a threat...my rival._

"How close are they?" _More than she and I used to be...? _He needed to know.

"I can't really judge. About the same as you and her, I suppose." She took one look at her brother's anguished face and sighed. "Michael-"

"What are my chances?" he demanded. _Do I even have one?_

_So you DO still have feelings for her,_ thought Lilly. "It's rumoured that they're on the verge of being engaged, but you know how accurate gossip is." She hesitated, not wanting to give him any false hope. "I-I...I think that she may still have feelings for you."

He brightened so visibly that she wished she had a camera. _To capture that goofy expression on his face._

"Well, then! Oh, be sure to point out this _Nicholas_ guy to me," he practically spat the name.

"Oh, haven't you seen him?" She replied, unperturbed. "They usually eat dinner together."

_Eat dinner together?_ Michael searched his memory. He hadn't seen Mia at dinner, had he? No, and the only people he talked to were a hairstylist, a radio announcer, some backup vocals, an Earl of Pemberley and John Mayer (pretty cool, but not a very exciting conversationalist). Oh, and some guy that was a fan of his. Nothing special.

He felt something nagging at him in the back his mind, but he dismissed it.

"Look, Lilly... Can you talk to her? About the whole Raymon thing?" He pleaded. "Please?"

Silence. "I'll try. No promises, though."

He engulfed his baby sister in a hug. "Well, did you miss me?"

* * *

**The Next Morning: August 8, Friday**

Lilly's POV:Breakfast

I observed Mia sitting by herself, so I opted to join her.

Alright, so I had a slight motive also (explaining the Michael/Raymon thing). But can't a girl eat breakfast with her best friend?

"Mia! What happened to you last night?" It was the only way I could think of to bring up the subject.

"I was tired."

"And-?" I prompted.

"I decided to get some rest," she finished defensively. Mia's not a good liar. She's outgrown the whole flaring-nostrils thing, from high school, but she's not very convincing. Not to me, anyway. I know her too well.

"You didn't happen to see Michael, did you?" Nice move, Lilly.

"No." Hmmm. Do I detect a hint of bitterness?

"Was he making out with his new girlfriend over there, like they are now?" I asked wickedly. Ah, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.

My timing was good. She spun around; she couldn't help it. And she saw Raymon entering the dining hall with that girl. I felt sorry for her, she really thought he was my brother! Her face started to turn red.

I decided to put her out of her misery. "Mia, that's not my brother."

I pointed to my brother, who was several tables to our left. "THAT is my brother." Michael removed his cap and sunglasses on cue, and waved at us. I thought Mia was going to have a coronary.

She gasped. I took advantage of the moment to signal to him: _Come over._

He approached us as if nothing was wrong. Mia, on the other hand, was extremely flustered.

He reached our table and sat down beside her. That called for my exit.

Ah, Nick! Just perfect. I had planned it all out meticulously, down to the last little detail. NOT.

I knew that I would just have to play it by ear. I'm a better liar than Mia...

* * *

Nick's POV

I was on my way into the dining hall when Mia's friend, Lilly Moscovitz, came up to me and said, "Um, Mia sent me to tell you she's waiting for you in the garden."

"She's already dined?" I was surprised. Usually we eat together.

"Well-ah, yes. Haven't you?"

"Ah-"

She interrupted me:

"She's waiting. For you. In the garden." She emphasized the words slowly. As. If. I. Was. Dumb.

"Ok, ok. I'll go see her." Honestly!

I know she's Mia's friend and all, but she can really be annoying at times.

* * *

Mia and Michael:

After Lilly's abrupt departure, the two of them looked at each other shyly.

"So..." Michael coughed nervously. He was pathetic. His sister had gotten him this far, and he couldn't even initiate a conversation with Mia.

"I- How's your stay at the Palace so far?" she asked, rummaging for topics to talk about.

"Fantastic, of course. Getting the Royal treatment," he grinned at her. She gulped. Oh, why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Mia pondered desperately. _What next? The weather? No way. Last night? No-_

"What did you do last night?" The words spilled out before she realised what she was saying. She eyed her waffle fork, wanting to stab herself with it.

Michael had followed her gaze. "It would take some time for you to bleed to death. Not to mention it'd be very painful."

She glanced up in surprise, embarrassment forgotten.

"You/I know me/you too well," they chorused. And stared at each other.

The two of them laughed. The ice was broken.

"Well, I guess things haven't changed too much, then," he stated.

She shook her head. _No..._ "I guess it hasn't."

And for the first time that morning, a true smile graced her features

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there you have it folks! Chapter 6.**

**Next chapter: Mia&Nick&Michael finally present in the same room (and visible!). ****The preparations are underway for the Annual Grand Charity Ball; the Music Festival kicks off and more interaction between the characters. Upcoming action includes:**

**-A confrontation**

**-A Public Scene**

**-and maybe, just maybe- A catfight!**

**Now, does that sound exciting or what? You can't wait to read it? Well, review! Thank you!**


	7. Loving Her

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I know I never update fast enough! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Michael strolled back to his room in contemplative silence, attempting to replay his earlier conversation with Mia in his mind. Eventually, he ceased, unable to recall any further details. S_hort-term memory problems, _he shook his head as he rounded the corner. His thoughts wandered to the mysterious rival. _Nicholas. _

_She didn't mention HIM...not once. I'd thought...maybe-?_

_**Of course she wouldn't,**_ a second inner voice retorted._** She wouldn't say anything to her ex-boyfriend, especially NOT one who may still harbour feelings for her!- that she is madly in love with some perfect rich, charming aristocrat whom she'd met over the summer after she and the said ex-boyfriend broke up.**_

_**Moreover, this new suitor had swept the Princess, no- Queen, -off her feet when courting her, whirlwind-romance style.**_

_**And all along, the said ex-boyfriend had been enjoying an empty, shallow life of fame and adulation on the other side of the world.**_

_**My newfound life of fame isn't shallow,**_ he argued with himself, or rather, his inner demon._** Our music inspires people; it's our contribution to the world!**_

_**And Mia... We're still friends as ever. Like we promised when we parted to "do our own thing." Our breaking up was for the best, both of us had other priorities... She rules her country, I tour with the band.**_

_**Yes… but what about this Nicholas guy? For all you know, she may be planning to marry him tomorrow! She has every capacity of loving someone else now. You forget that she is not a fourteen year-old girl any more. One who had never looked at any other guy when she was dating you. But she's not anymore! **_a second inner voice retorted.

* * *

Sweet Dream Rose's POV 

Utterly absorbed in the furious battle raging within, he had failed to notice a figure lurking in the shadows.

Yes, okay- it was daytime and there were no shadows to speak of- the expression is to be taken figuratively.

The so deemed shadow-figure eyed the her target in a manner that could only be described as... - no- I will not inflict agony upon those who peruse this by endeavouring to narrate the those lustful, preying blue-green eyes flickered up and down the length of his body hungrily. No aspect of him escaped her hungry appraisal.

Nor will I illustrate in great detail just how the predatory demoness swiftly descended upon the poor unsuspecting male. He had been preoccupied with his thoughts when she entrapped him in the corner, totally catching him unawares. The young man did not stand a chance.

"Raymon..." she hissed seductively...Only to discover it was not the notoriously desirable Raymon whom she had advanced upon.

The unfazeable Claire paused, mortified, before running off as fast as her silver Pollini heels would allow.

* * *

Michael was frozen in equal parts of shock and disgust. _That_ was the reason the good-for-nothing guitarist had cheated on Lana? 

He shuddered, his flesh crawling from the disagreeable encounter. _I'll have nightmares about that tonight._

Looking up, he felt slightly hypnotized by the painting on the wall. A vibrant young woman gazed back at him, her eyes sparkling and full of joy. The green woods surrounding her contrasted freshly with her auburn curls. She bore not the slightest resemblance to anyone he knew, _but she looks so familiar somehow..._

He managed to tear himself away from the captivating Titianette and refocus on the present.

Shaking his head, he decided he was in desperate need of fresh air and exercise. _Delayed stress syndrome from all the activity of the last few months?_

He made his way out into the rose gardens.

* * *

Nick buried his head in his hands. He had waited half an hour, but she still had not shown up. **_Mia hasn't been herself lately...But she would never stand me up! _**He thought of her absent-mindedness of the last few days and mentally kicked himself. **_There must be something wrong. And I hadn't noticed a thing. Some supportive boyfriend I am! _**Boyfriend. The word made his mind reel. **_I- _**The painful memories began flooding back. _

* * *

Lord Nicholas Devereaux did not have girlfriends. As of 2003, a female had yet to call him her boyfriend. _

_He had dates, or escorts, dance or dinner partners, but no girlfriends. Nevertheless, or perhaps because of this, the Genovian Times had voted him Playboy of the Year. But no girlfriends._

_That was until he had met a certain Miss Voyant who captured his heart, mind and soul. Annie. How he missed her now! When she left him so suddenly, his entire world had crumbled from the devastation. At first, he refused to believe she wasn't coming back. Then he wanted to die._

_The pain was slow in lessening. Gradually he almost came to accept it. "Time heals all wounds", but his scar would remain for life._

_There were still instances when the grief almost overwhelmed him. Mostly on their anniversary. Or Valentine's Day._

_He hadn't taken another girlfriend since Annie. Until Mia._

* * *

Mia...It was she who had taught him to love again, when he was in danger of becoming an empty, soulless politician like his uncle. Though he had loved Annie, it was Mia he loved now. 

He had almost taken her for granted. **_You don't deserve her. _**

_**No, but I love her. And he vowed to be the most loving, perfect boyfriend- she deserved no less.**_

Suddenly fears began to swamp him. **_No, I cannot lose her, too! Mia! But what if?-_**at which point his mind began to conjure up all kinds of ghastly fates about their future.

Never did he imagine he might already be losing her.

* * *

It was with a heavier heart that both of Mia's swains presented themselves in the dining hall for lunch, much sobered by their earlier reflections. 

With much more resolve than before, Michael set out to win her heart; and Nick to claim it forever.

Lunch would be an elegant affair, on this day especially. Engraved invitations had been issued; the banquet hall was to host hundreds of guests.

The purpose of such an event was to introduce another event- Genovia's 41st Annual Grand Charity Ball.

Mia looked forward to it immensely. The last few weeks had been rather quiet, with Parliament not in session. Of course, she had been busy with the Music Festival and organising the Independence Day celebrations. However, this would be her first Grand Charity Ball, and she couldn't wait to attend with Nicholas.

Nicholas. She sighed to herself. She had neglected him shamefully in the past few days. She caught his eye and he smiled at her. He was, unfortunately prevented from displaying his feelings, as there were many many many other people also present.

This was one of the many differences between their relationship and hers with Michael in the past. Michael had never been a big fan of Public Displays of Affection, whereas Nick didn't care if the whole world saw them. As a result, the Genovian Times had abundant visual proof of their relationship- which they ran on the front page every once in a while.

As for Michael, she did not know her own feelings anymore. She could not deny that she did feel _something- _but she was a long way off from breaking things off with Nicholas. Anyway, once Michael's tour was over, they would have to say goodbye- again.

She spotted Michael on the other side of the room, sitting with the Music Festival performers, along with his band. He, too, smiled at her. Her pulse quickened.

Guiltily she dropped her eyes. The two of them hadn't met yet. Not properly, that they knew who the other actually was and secretly, though knowing it to be impossible, she hoped they never would.

* * *

Lana Weinberger was _not _happy. At all. Even though she hadn't _always _gotten her way in life (though she did quite often), at least she used to have the consolation of knowing she was the most gorgeous girl around. Which unless at a Miss USA beauty pageant, she usually was. 

Unfortunately for her, she had more than met her match in the manipulative Claire Voyant.

* * *

"...it is my hope that this year we will surpass all the fundraising efforts of the past. This year's very worthy cause is the Child Autism Society." Mia concluded her speech. "Thank you." 

She could feel the eyes of two particular young men on her as she returned her seat. Nicholas applauded her, as did Michael. Suddenly she saw a young woman sidle up to the latter. She frowned.

Something very similar to jealousy coursed through her veins when Michael engaged the newcomer in an intimate embrace._ I thought_ _Michael said he wasn't dating anyone...?_

"Jenny!" exclaimed Michael, very obviously delighted at seeing this arrival. The two proceeded to chatter animatedly, sharing exclusive laughter. It was uncomfortably evident that they were very close, and definitely having the best of times.

Mia gladly turned her back on the to search for Nicholas.

"Looking for someone, my love?" A voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

She threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "What's with the endearment?"

"I am missing my beautiful girlfriend sorely. She has been terribly busy recently." Nick whipped out a red rose from behind his back. "You will join me for a private dinner tonight, _al fresco_, just the two of us, out on the balcony."

"Oh!" She gasped. She looked at him in surprise.

"We haven't spent much time together lately." He looked at her, his dark eyes so deep with feeling that she quite forgot about the several hundred other occupants in the room.

Completely disregarding the occupants, Nicholas bestowed one of his wonderfully possessive kisses upon her.

Seven metres away, a heart broke.

**

* * *

And the fight is on to win Mia's heart! Nicholas won't give Mia up willingly! **

**Did you notice Jenny, coolkitten12's character? Who is she? What is her relationship with Michael? **

**You may have noticed that part of the story was told in my POV. What part do I play in all this?**

**Read to find out! Please review!**


	8. Queen of Their Hearts

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know I am soooo horrible about updating, it's been over a month! But I think you'll like this chapter...maybe...hopefully! However, I _will _be doing a special Christmas chapter or oneshot. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I've gotten over a hundred reviews. Yay! Thanks! Now enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Mia sighed in happiness. It was all just so romantic. Everything was perfect, down to the last detail.

Nick was just so sweet, having gone all out with the flowers, candles and the food.

Even the night sky reflected her mood. The moon wasn't visible, but the whole horizon was absolutely incandescent with millions of those bright stars winking down at her.

The best part of it all was that Nicholas' gesture was so sincere. It was almost enough to make her forget about Michael and the newcomer.

_Jenny? _Briefly she wondered why Michael hadn't her he was seeing someone, until she remembered-

_Hypocrite! _She accused herself. She hadn't told him about Nicholas either.

Thoughts of Michael escaped her as Nick took her by the hand and guided her towards the edge of the balcony.

"What do you see?" he asked. He did that familiar half-smile, causing her heartbeat to accelerate.

"Millions of stars...and you?"

He smiled mysteriously and led her away without a word.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't reply.

Now she was _really_ confused.

* * *

"Yo Mike!"

He barely looked up from his computer screen. Could his life possibly get any worse?

Why did he always insist on torturing himself?

He had just tapped into the **_NGB_ **(National Genovian Bureau) network, and found out more than he would have liked about his not-so-mysterious-anymore rival.

Mia was dating _Lord_ Nicholas Devereaux, who was also another descendant of ancient Genovian royalty. In any case, _he_ would probably inherit if something happened to Mia before she had an heir.

Not to mention he was rich as – well, not quite to the level of Bill Gates. But his worth was a very respectable 9-figured sum in British pounds. He was practically a billionaire, by American standards!

And he probably wielded more power than half the US senators put together.

Meaning it would be very advantageous for both sides if the two of them made a match. From a political point of view, at least.

Michael groaned. Nicholas Devereaux held the equivalent status, wealth and power of a crown prince. How on earth was he supposed to compete with that?

"Dude, you hear me? We gotta go now!" That cheating b$& Raymon slammed his laptop shut. Michael wanted nothing more than to pound him into the ground.

He resisted the urge. Barely.

Vaguely he wondered why they'd taken on the good-for-nothing Raymon in the first place. Then he remembered. Paul and Trevor had left to pursue their own careers, so the band took on Felix's cousin Jordan, and then Darryl. Those guys were great. Unfortunately, they also let in Raymon Rahzkovy. Big mistake.

"Mike! Let's go!" Michael wished that he'd stop _Miking _him. It kind of reminded him of Doo Pak, his college roomate. The difference being that Doo Pak was not on his hate list.

"Okay," he sighed. "What?"

"Song for that guy tonight." Raymon glanced at him quizzically. "Don't you remember? He hired us to play a song for his girlfriend."

"No..."

Felix burst in. "You two ready?"

Michael turned to him. "I don't remember-"

"You were kinda out of it when we told you at lunch." Felix noticed his friend's stricken expression."You okay, man?"

"Fine, fine." _That must have been after I saw Mia...and Nicholas. _"Which song?"

"**_Queen of My Heart_**."

He was surprised. That had only been an extra track on their album; it was their own version of the popular hit by Westlife. Fans had liked it, but it wasn't one of Skinner Box's best songs.

* * *

The trio made their way outside, where the other two were waiting. Everything had been set up by the secluded fountain in the center of the courtyard.

They took their places.

"What are we waiting for?" he inquired in a low voice.

"The signal," Raymon replied, his voice equally low.

"What signal?"

"Guys, shut up!- He's coming!" That was Felix. They hushed.

They could hear the footsteps approaching. A male voice asked, "What do you see now?"

That, apparently was the "signal." Felix made the cue sign. _Ready?_

_One, two, three. Four! _The band burst into the opening lines of _**Queen of My Heart**_.

Michael wondered whom they were playing for.

"_So here we stand_

_In our secret place_

_With a sound of the crowd_

_So far away_

_And you take my hand_

_And it feels like home_

_We both understand_

_It's where we belong_

_So how do I say?_

_Do I say goodbye?_

_We both have our dreams _

_We both wanna fly_

_So let's take tonight_

_To carry us through_

_The lonely times-"_

The two silhouettes stood about ten yards in front of them. Michael's keen eyes spotted candles and flowers on the balcony in the distance. _Wow, this guy's really gone all out for his girlfriend._

Suddenly the moon, having been camouflaged by cloud all night, decided to grace them with a re-appearance.

The night sky really was a sight to behold. The stars twinkled and glittered like diamonds, the glowing moon illuminated the view below her with amazing clarity. Everything and everyone was now _very_ visible.

Michael almost stopped playing when he caught sight of Mia. She was standing with that Nicholas, who obviously didn't have a clue about his and Mia's history.

And Mia got the shock of her life when she saw Michael Moscovitz singing her **_Queen of My Heart_**, a song Nicholas was now dedicating to her.

"- _I'll always look back_

_As I walk away_

_This memory_

_Will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears_

_Will be lost in the rain_

_When I've found my way _

_Back to your arms again_

_But until that day_

_You know you are_

_the queen of my heart-"_

How incredibly ironic that the lyrics of the song Nicholas was dedicating to Mia were ones that also Michael could echo and relate to.

"_-Queen of my heart_

_So let's take tonight_

_And never let go_

_While dancing we'll kiss_

_Like there's no tomorrow_

_As the stars sparkle down like a diamond ring_

_I'll treasure this moment _

_Till we meet again-"_

It was almost too much for Mia. The song and the reality of everything was just overwhelming.

"_-No matter how far_

_Or where you may be_

_I just close my eyes _

_And you're in my dreams_

_And there you will be_

_Until we meet-"_

Tears ran down her cheeks as the chorus was repeated twice.Why did she have to be loved by two equally wonderful guys? She braced herself as the song neared its finish.

"_-Oh yeah_

_You're the _

_Queen of my heart_

_No matter_

_How many years it takes_

_I'll give it all to you_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yes you are-"_

"_-the Queen of my heart." _Michael closed the song with the five words, to him, that summed up the Mia standing in front of him.

Mia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Sparing not a glance at Michael, she smiled her thanks to the band and turned to Nick. They walked back in the direction of the balcony.

* * *

However clueless Nicholas Devereaux may have been about Mia's past relationship with Michael Moscovitz, he was not blind.

He had seen her tears during the song and wondered at them.

Now he wondered at his courage, if he could bring himself to tell her...

"Mia..."

She turned to face him.

"I have something to tell you, but before I do- I need to know..." he almost faltered at this point. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Do you love me?"

She paused a moment. Only a moment, but nevertheless a moment, before she opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

**Oooh. Cliffie! What do you think Mia says? You may be surprised!...**

**Ooops! covers mouth I've said too much!**

**Review!**


	9. Walk Away

**Yes, I thought I'd give everyone a special present for Christmas...another chapter! It's pretty short but nevertheless, it's a chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and being so patient!**

* * *

_**Now he wondered at his courage, if he could bring himself to tell her...**_

_**"Mia..."**_

_**She turned to face him.**_

_**"I have something to tell you, but before I do- I need to know..." he almost faltered at this point. He took a deep breath and continued.**_

_**"Do you love me?"**_

_**She paused a moment. Only a moment, but nevertheless a moment, before she opened her mouth to answer.**_

* * *

Her lips trembled as she formed her answer. "No-" 

"No?" He froze, face ashen.

"I-" she tried.

"You don't love me?" His voice was hushed; inside, he could feel his heart crumbling. He regretted having asked that question. Somehow he felt an urge to laugh.

How typical it was, that something like this would happen to him. _Here I was on the verge of proposing, and it turns out she doesn't love me. _

So what had she done then? _Lead me on, deceived me into thinking that she returned my feelings..._

Mia looked up into Nicholas' eyes. She was totally unprepared for the intensity of the emotions that registered on his face. Hurt, confusion, sorrow and even a flash of anger.

A few instances later, a mask of impassive coldness settled upon his features, replacing the display of feeling that had been present only moments before.

He didn't say anything. There was something she wanted, no- needed to say, but that expression of his...it chilled her to the bone.

It had taken only one word to effect this barrier between them.

* * *

Mia didn't cry. _No, not yet._

As soon as she escaped, she exploded.

How undignified and unqueenly was her tantrum that it was fortunate there was no one in the nearby vicinity to witness it.

No tears fell from those eyes.

But when Michael Moscovitz happened along ten minutes later, no explanations were required for him to comprehend the situation. Just as no words were needed for her to convey her misery.

Closing her eyes, Mia rested her head against his chest. _Thump, thump, thump, _pounded his heart. He relished the sensation of her embrace, although somehow it didn't feel..._right._

As her friend and ex-love, Michael Moscovitz was torn. To stay and comfort Mia was a very appealing idea...very agreeable indeed.

It was probably over between her and the boyfriend now. But why? Even he would admit, grudgingly, that Devereaux knew how to treat a girl right. And Mia wasn't just any girl.

With a look at Mia, he made up his mind.

She looked up in surprise as he extracted himself from her. _I would never want you to be mine, not while you're on the rebound. _With that, he walked away.

Mia was left standing alone. The two guys who apparently loved her had walked out on her. Now was the time to cry.

* * *

**So sorry it was so short! Poor Mia! You poor readers! So near to Christmas, too! (In real life, not the story. If you remember, it's still August for Mia and co.)**

**Never mind, there will also be a special New Years' chapter, too! So hurry up and review!!! Maybe all this chaos will be over by then (unlikely). **


	10. Dear Nicholas

**Hello, everyone. Sorry about the late update! I've been having problems with my Internet connection and with uploading. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Alas, I have some news! I've been so disheartened by the end of PD 8 (don't worry, no spoilers here!) that, for me, I no longer know which direction I'll be heading, in terms of the outcome of this story. One thing I've noticed is Nicholas' growing popularity. Have my readers' loyalties changed? **

**For me, it's a dead tie now. That's why I need some feedback. Review, PM or email me about your thoughts and choices.**

* * *

"Sir, a letter for you," The valet informed the miserable young man. Nicholas Devereaux gave no sign of having heard anything.

The valet paused, unsure of his conduct. Finally he bowed and exited, leaving the young man to his thoughts once more.

After a long time, Nicholas rose and stared at the white envelope his valet had left on his desk. The writing on the front... He recognised Mia's hand. Should he open it?

He tore it open.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_I hope you won't tear this up or throw it away without first reading what I have to say..._

_Well, what can I say? That I'm sorry for breaking both of our hearts with a single careless word?_

_Let's blame it on bad timing?_

_Nicholas, the truth is probably that. You caught me at a really, er- ill-timed, moment. _

_The thing is , I was about to make a... confession when you asked me the question. _

_No, it wasn't anything particularly gruesome or horrible. I just wanted everything to be completely open and honest between us. _

_You see, I was going to tell you about Michael, my ex-boyfriend. The reason I've been acting really strange lately is mostly due to his arrival in Genovia. (At this point you're quite surprised, I know you are.)_

_Maybe you don't realise it, but he belongs to Skinner Box, the band you hired to play the song for me...Michael was the one who sang the song to me._

_Michael Moscovitz is also the brother of my friend, Lilly. Although he is my ex, he has and will always be one of my close friends. He hasn't admitted it yet, but I know he knows about you._

_Nicholas, I didn't want you to be left in the dark about my history with Michael. _

_As for the answer to your question- of course I do, I'm sorry that my original response made you think otherwise. _

_Come see me when your head stops reeling._

_Love, _

_Mia

* * *

_

**I know, I know, another short chapter! So sorry about that.**

**Vote! Nicholas or Michael? Why? Have your loyalties changed? Tell me everything!**

**If you're an anonymous reviewer, please fill in ALL the fields, especially your email address. **


	11. Unspoken Things

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry about not having updated for ages! I'm terrible, I know. Thank you all for sticking around...**

**The Nicholas vs. Michael Poll is officially closed. Thank you all for voting! I was quite surprised by the amount of reviews, PMs and emails I received from people wanting to place their vote. Isn't that great? It shows we're a democratic readership... Thanks to the following people who voted, as well as some others I can't quite remember:**

**jomalu127, CascadeOfBeauty, Breanna, sapphireseanymph, bookwormandpoet, giroshi-hitada, ArtsieGirlie, BookEatr, BaByblUE-3131, WishingForAFairyTale, PiperPhoebePaige01, MiaNicholas fan, coolkitten12, Paula, Jeze, skywalker, sarah, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Ghostwriter626, CATSfanatic, Ariana, 1-800-i-rock, Werefox Alchemist, Classy Lady Elegance, prv226,, Swimergirl72, Princess of the Al Bhed, kat, Iarmundowe, Singingperson, Blackouthart, duchess of darkness, AlannaXJon4ever, kritina gupta**

**When will I disclose the results?...Never! evil laugh You'll have to keep sticking around to find out.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Nicholas turned the corner into the secluded hall, to _her_ room. His long strides covered the distance in no time. He couldn't bring himself to knock. _I'm supposedly descended from the boldest king in Genovian history. Where goes my courage when I really need it? _

He halted before the polished oak entrance. _Will I, or won't I?_ Leaning his head against the door he mustered his resolve and raised his hand to-

"...look, you really shouldn't have come."_ Mia! _He froze in mid-stance. _Who's she talking to?_

"Mia, you know how I feel..." A male voice answered. Nick suppressed his simmering jealousy and had to force himself to keep listening.

"...Michael, please..." She spoke so softly that he had to strain to hear her words. _That ex-boyfriend of hers, what's his name- Michael! _He growled silently._Wait till I get my hands on that-_

He was cut off from his train of thought as he heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. He barely had a moment's notice to step back and avoid a broken nose.

The door swung open. All-American rock-star and blueblood Genovian lord stared at each other.

The object of their affections could only look on in horror as her predicaments got a whole lot worse. Nicholas began rolling up his sleeves, face Michael returned his deadly glare, arms crossed. Neither had noticed her sudden fascination with her walk-in wardrobe.

Which was just as well, because she was already gone. If they had looked closely they might have seen a discreet patterning surrounding the walls. The mark of fleur-de-lis.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Lana Weinberger had woken up to a very startling realisation. She was in love. At least, she thought she was. She didn't really know; she fell for guys easily. _But maybe this time it's for real..._

Why hadn't she realised it before? He had invaded her thoughts and dreams for the past few days. Sigh. _Why have I never noticed how hot he is?_

Sure, he reminded her of a certain jerk- it was the dark hair, the eyes...and that perfect white grin...

Suddenly it occurred to her that it might have been the certain jerk that had reminded her of _him_ all along...

Okay, she admits it. She's in love with-_ Michael Moscovitz.

* * *

_

At around the same time...

Jenny Williams, Michael's mysterious companion, is also awake. Her long legs gracefully pace the length of the hallway. She makes no noise doing so, being careful not to disturb anyone. Just because she herself cannot sleep does not allow her to deprive others of their rest.

Her brown bangs fall into her face and conceal, for the most part, her tired blue eyes, which are already ringed with grey.

Despite her insomnia, she is happy. Very much so. Because she's finally heard what her heart has been telling her all along. _The question is, does he love me?

* * *

_

Back in the entrance of Mia's room...

It was frightening, really, the intensity of their silence. Neither had broken their gaze since it had began.

Likewise, both of them refused to break the silence. It had become a juvenile, but nonetheless very important, silent staring match.

There was an unspoken outcome, by mutual agreement. Whoever looked away and/or spoke first lost this unspoken battle.

Thus, the unspoken victor would have the unspoken right to escort Mia to the 41st Annual Genovian Grand Charity Ball. The victor of this unspoken battle would have the long-term unspoken edge on this unspoken war.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Last, but not least... 

Lilly Moscovitz smirked to herself. She loved her brother and her best friend, she really did. It was, however, perfectly legal and morally okay to have a little fun at their expense (in the interest of romantic psychoanalysis.)

So she had predicted, thanks to her incredible logic and deductive reasoning, combined with her superior knowledge of her best friend- the winner of Nicholas and Michael's love struggle for Mia.

Or maybe she just cheated.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**We discover all that went on between Mia and Michael as Nicholas was "accidentally eavesdropping." ****Who won the unspoken silent staring match? We might find out...**

**Lilly drops hints. Someone drops tears. Someone's heart gets ripped to shreds. **

**So many unanswered questions...and only one way to find out! Blackmail is a form of diplomacy! You know the drill, review! **


	12. Earlier

**So sorry about the long wait... four months is inexcusable, I know. This chapter is pretty short, but I decided to upload it rather than making you readers wait another week. I **_**definitely **_**need to re-edit my earlier chapters. (cringes) **

**Some of you may have noticed I have a new Princess Diaries fic. It's called Princess in Time and set after Princess on the Brink, the 8th book. Do come and check it out!**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Nicholas halted before the polished oak entrance. **Will I, or won't I?** Leaning his head against the door he mustered his resolve and raised his hand to-_

_"...look, you really shouldn't have come." Mia! He froze in mid-stance. **Who's she talking to?**_

_"Mia, you know how I feel..." A male voice answered. Nick suppressed his simmering jealousy and had to force himself to keep listening._

_"...Michael, please..." She spoke so softly that he had to strain to hear her words. **That ex-boyfriend of hers, what's his name- Michael! **He growled silently. **Wait till I get my hands on that-**_

_He was cut off from his train of thought as he heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. He barely had a moment's notice to step back and avoid a broken nose._

_The door swung open. All-American rock-star and blueblood Genovian lord stared at each other._

* * *

Earlier...

Mia ran a brush through her tousled hair. _Curls are such a nuisance._

Pablo had insisted on them. Apparently he had received inside information from the industry that curls were coming back into fashion.

_Will he come?_ Mia wondered nervously. What if Nicholas was still mad at her? He might very well have tossed her letter away without sparing it a glance. And if he'd read it- maybe it was too difficult for him, having to acknowledge his girlfriend's comprehensive history with another man. At what point would he decide she just wasn't worth it?

Then again, what if he _did _come? It would be such a scandal if the Queen was found alone with a man in her rooms, unchaperoned. Never mind that she was publicly dating him.

A rap sounded on her door. _That's him!_

"Come in," she called. "It's unlocked. I was wondering when you'd-" She paused. "Michael?"

"In the flesh." His smiled died. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Yes, actually." She didn't elaborate. She didn't have to. He understood. She'd thought it'd be Nicholas. What on earth was Devereaux doing, visiting Mia this late at night? Surely they weren't-

He gritted his teeth. "Why is he coming to you so late?" Michael's eyes flashed dangerously. "It's not safe for you-"

"You sound like a Victorian maid," Mia observed calmly. "What are _you_ doing here, Michael?"

He looked slightly abashed from his hypocritical statement, but was undeterred.

_Why is he here?_ Nicholas was going to arrive any second... _unless he decided not to come._

"You know why." He moved closer. "I came to see you." He was directly in front of her.

She could smell the clean soap on him, the familiar scent of his aftershave. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Michael..."she pleaded, no longer sure whether she wanted him to leave or stay.

He saw the indecision in her eyes, the conflicting emotions- one that wanted him to leave, the other that begged him to stay.

She touched his cheek. And it was decided. He wasn't leaving.

He had already turned his back on the temptation once, done the honourable thing by walking away.

_**To hell with honour.** _He couldn't have brought himself to leave anyway.

Before he knew it, he was already kissing her. He felt her surprise, and then her fervent response. The sparks between them were so alive, almost tangible. How long had it been- since the last time they'd done this? Three years?...

_Oh my God. I'm kissing Michael Moscovitz. _She didn't want to stop, but she should. Somehow it felt so wrong... yet so right at the same time. _He kisses like Nicholas_, she thought dreamily.

This realisation jolted her back to reality. She was kissing Michael Moscovitz... and cheating on Nicholas.

She stopped abruptly and pulled away. He released her from his embrace reluctantly.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She stepped away, breathing heavily.

He laughed incredulously. _**She can't be serious.**_

"Please leave." _Nicholas is coming._

He looked into her eyes and saw that she meant it. "Damn it! Did that mean nothing to you?"

She couldn't bring herself to lie. She couldn't tell him the truth either. So she said nothing.

His frustration was as plain as day. He turned to leave.

Suddenly she blurted, "It didn't mean nothing to me."

"You shouldn't use double negatives." He moved back towards her, his intent crystal clear.

"But I don't think I can do this." _Cheat on Nicholas. I can't do that. I just can't._

"What did it mean to you, then?" he demanded somewhat desperately.

She thought about it. "I won't deny that- that I enjoyed it... it was so sudden, and you kiss just li-"she became aware of what she was saying, and cut herself off in time. "But anyway...look, you really shouldn't have come."

He sighed. "Mia, you know how I feel." _**This is so hard.**_

"You can't stay... he's coming. Michael, please..."

He knew he had to leave. But it was so hard- almost impossible, with the knowledge that he'd be surrendering her into _his_ arms. But she was right. Maybe he could steal some time alone with her again tomorrow.

With one final glance at her, he nodded and strode towards her door. He flung it open- on the other side stood none other than Lord Nicholas Devereaux.

* * *

**As I mentioned, this chapter is short and it is only a **_**fraction**_** of what I promised you. The rest will follow. My updates are irregular... but hopefully soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
